blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Annael Youko Straiden
Annael Youko Straiden is a prodigious scientist and a character in Control Sequence. She is affiliated with the LS and constructs advanced mechanisms for them. She wields a transforming sleek futuristic-designed rifle with a detachable bayonet named Arma Celeri or "the Quick Shooter". Character Info Anna was born after the Third Armagus War, in which her father participated. She grew up as a prodigy with an enormous intellect, having discovered her innate talent in controlling the technology, an ability known as "technopathy", also used by her father. She quickly graduated from school and received her Ph. D degree before she was 12. However, her father died leaving Anna and her mother alone. Anna's mother married another man who at first seemed to be good and charming, but his true identity was one of a tyrant. When her mother was at home, he put on his mask of a loving father and husband and forced his stepdaughter to play along, but when she was off, things changed radically. Anna's stepfather abused her every day. He beat her, he didn't allow the girl to leave the house, and sometimes he even tried to do something inappropriate with her, but she didn't let him do that. That was her usual life until Anna's mother died from an illness. Her stepfather completely lost it and started beating her even harder. The girl was his source of profit - he took her inventions away and passed them off as his own. But one day when Anna said that she is not going to do that any longer, her stepfather threatened the girl. But his threat was cut short by the arrival of the assassin, Kiryos Hikamigawa. He killed the abuser and took Anna to her uncle who was her only known relative. Jarden quickly took responsibility for the girl and introduced her to the 0th Sector, where her talents with technology were indispensable. Personality Anna is a cheerful and kind young woman who can find a way out of any situation, but she is also somewhat tomboy-ish. She can be quite snarky and sarcastic at times, but usually she smiles and laughs whenever she is feeling alright. Anna is quite intelligent and can be easily bored with something that is too easy to learn for her. She is also quite unmotivated and lazy at times. However, she can be rather serious in dire situations that require quick thinking and ability to analyze. In fight she is cold-blooded and focused on her opponent, trying to defeat them as quickly as possible. Appearance Anna is a young slender woman of an average height with a fair complexion and medium-sized breasts. She has a straight crimson hair with black streaks that reaches her shoulder blades and several bangs she brushes off of her eyes. She has piercing gray eyes that can scare some people. Her attire consists of an open white jacket with a popped collar, rolled sleeves and blue tribal designs that ends slightly below her waist and has a holster for her rifle. She also carries a pair of yellow shades, which allow her to analyze the environment and her opponents, in the chest pocket. Underneath the jacket Anna wears a red and black top that slightly exposes her midriff and part of her neck. She has a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a black leather one on her left hand that comes up to below her elbow and allows her to use some of her gadgets. Anna wears black and red leather jeans which run into a pair of knee-high brown leather boots with jet thrusters on the heels. Musical Theme *'Progressive Fiction' - Anna's theme Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Female Character Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Character Category:LSZ Category:EvoBlaze Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:0th Sector